The present invention is generally related to mounting brackets and more specifically related to the secure mounting of a device bracket.
Modular components or devices are typically mounted within an assembly by first mounting the device to a metal bracket and then installing the bracket with the mounted device into corresponding rails, tabs or other mating elements in an assembly chassis or cabinet. Such components or devices include electronic equipment, components or hardware that is mounted in an equipment rack or other assembly; and hard drives, tape drives, memory devices, electronic media drives and other computer hardware that are mounted in a computer assembly or chassis. A common method of mounting devices uses plastic brackets that snap onto the device. The brackets are then aligned with sheet metal tabs on the chassis. Once the device is fastened to the chassis, it can be electrically connected to the computer via a cable system or by directly mating a connector on the device with a matching connector within the computer assembly.
Both of these methods suffer from manufacturing tolerance problems. Sheet metal parts that are manufactured into a bracket shape must mate precisely with a sheet metal chassis assembly. Variations in the manufacturing tolerances of the bracket and of the chassis assembly can result in an undesirable loose fit between bracket and chassis, subjecting the mounted device to physical stresses and failure. Plastic bracketing also suffers from a similar tolerance problem caused by variations in the injection-molding process used for plastics manufacturing. These tolerance problems can cause the mounted device to come loose during shipping or operation if the bracket fits too loosely to the chassis. Electrical connections may fail as a result of these loose connections. Furthermore, a loosely-connected device is more easily damaged by shock or by vibration during transport than is a device tightly mounted to the chassis.
Bracketing systems usually do not provide a positive stop or other means for limiting the travel of an inserted device in the direction of insertion. Any positive stop provided by these brackets is usually due to the mating of the device connector with the computer assembly connector. A device bracket that uses a computer assembly connector as a positive stop places unwanted force upon that connector that can cause connector failure.
Devices can be directly attached to the chassis of a computer assembly without the use of a bracket. This technique requires the use of cabling to attach the device connector to the computer assembly connector, and does not work well for direct plug connection techniques that do not utilize cabling.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a bracket system for mounting a device bracket within an assembly comprises a plurality of chassis brackets, a mounting bracket assembly and a chassis base with a plurality of tabs. The chassis brackets have slots and the chassis brackets are attached to the chassis base of the assembly. The mounting bracket assembly has a plurality of tapered mounting bracket assembly slots, and a plurality of horizontally-protruding pegs.
According to another embodiment of the present invention a device mounting system comprises a chassis base including at least one vertical tab orientated in a lateral direction, a pair of parallel chassis brackets attached to the chassis base, each of the chassis brackets including at least one slotted opening in a vertical portion of the chassis brackets, and a mounting bracket assembly including a floor and a pair of opposing side walls, the floor including at least one tapered mounting bracket assembly slot that engages the vertical tab, each of the opposing side walls including at least one horizontally-protruding peg configured to engage the slotted opening in the chassis bracket.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention a bracket system for securing a subassembly to a chassis comprises means for vertical alignment of the subassembly, the vertical alignment means also providing means for positive stop for the subassembly, means for horizontal alignment of the subassembly, the horizontal alignment means also providing means for positive stop for the subassembly, and means for securing the subassembly to the chassis.